fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Burnt Out
Burnt Out is the first episode of Fantendo - Alternate Worlds's first season, and the episode overrall. It was written by Randomfrog. Synopsis Volt and The Threat fall in love. Transcript Volt tumbles through a portal and lands in the 'lobby' of Svarga with a bag over his shoulder. The lights are off, but the ambient glow of a screen surprises Volt. Vorplazz looks away from her computer for a second, then back. Vorplazz: She’s in the throne room. Volt: ...you know I’m here and you aren’t gonna stop me. Vorplazz: I don’t get paid enough to care. Volt shrugs and runs down to the throne room. Vorplazz snickers to herself. Vorplazz: Heh. Paid enough. Volt enters the throne room. The Threat is sitting down, tapping her fingers against the armrests. The Threat: Took you long enough to get over here! No trouble, I hope. Volt: Yeah, no trouble. Now, before you say anything else, I just wanted to propose something - dinner? The Threat: Sure. Volt opens his bag before realizing he has nowhere to place anything. The Threat: Here, let me get that. The Threat snaps and suddenly a table and chairs appear. Volt: Sorry if this is sudden, I just, uh... wanted to eat something. The Threat: Oh no, it’s fine. Volt sets the roses in front of The Threat's seat and puts a tiny electronic candle in the center of the table. The Threat sits down, visibly blushing. Volt: So... how's it going? The Threat: Same as always. War. Volt: That sucks. I've just kind of been drifting on Earth, I guess. Volt places down some microwaved lasagna for the two. The Threat pokes at it a bit. The Threat: '''I could have conjured up some way better food if you wanted to come over. '''Volt: Haha, guess you... probably could have, why didn't I think of that. Volt puts a hand to his head and sighs before starting to eat. The Threat: You're acting awfully odd... are you planning something? Volt swallows hard and tries to look The Threat in the eyes. Volt: Well, I mean... not something malicious, but I was trying to, well… The Threat looks disappointed, obviously bracing herself for an attack. Volt: I’m trying to be romantic, Vindi. I love you. The Threat smiles wide. The Threat: Are you serious?! Volt sighs. Volt: Yes. The Threat: Yes! I’ve been waiting for this moment since I’ve met you, blue! Volt: So... so you’ve felt the same way? The Threat: Yes! The Threat kisses Volt. Volt’s surprised at first but goes with it. When they pull away from each other, Vindi looks a little worried. Vindi: So what are we going to do about… Blue suddenly realizes that he just made out with the person trying to destroy his friends. Blue: Would you be okay with stepping down, or… Vindi: Blue, I’m not giving up my universe for you. It’s either me or your friends. Blue turns around, looking very distressed. If he goes with Vindozz, he’ll have the risk of destroying the earth, and abandon his friends. Poor Blue was desperate, and when you’re desperate, you tend to make some very poor choices. Vindi finally cared about him- he couldn’t give this up now. Blue: I’ll do it, Vindi. Vindi: I love you, blue. Vindi kisses Blue again. This time, Blue isn’t surprised. ---- Three weeks have passed. Unten: Where’s Volt been recently? Leah: I have zero idea. The dude’s probably on vacation or something. Rachel: He would have told us, wouldn’t he? Last I saw him he was asking for dating advice. Unten: Well maybe he lives with his girlfriend now. Rachel: After the first date? I’m starting to get worried about him. They never saw him until many, many years later. ---- Blue sees Squav. Blue: Hey Vindi, who is that? Vindi: A follower of mine. He works for me now. Squav: Hey, weren’t you with The Fan? Blue: I was until I met Vindi. Squav: Cool! You do evil with her? Blue thinks. He’s committing evil? Would he be considered a bad guy in a situation like this? He probably would, he imagines. But change has happened, the past is the past. He’s with Vindi now. ---- It’s 2018. It’s been a little over three years since Blue left his friends and hooked up with Vindi. '' Vindi is showing Blue her heart in the throne room. '''Vindi:' ...and when he’s holding it, nothing can kill me. I’m invincible when he’s holding it. Blue: So you’d die if someone were to hurt you right now? Vindi: '''Yes. '''Blue: That makes me nervous, you better put it away. Vindi: Oh, lighten up. It’s not like anything is going to- A gunshot is heard and Vorplazz screams. Blue: Oh no. They’ve fina- Unten, Strafe, Sakeena, and Rachel bust through the door. Rachel: Volt?! Unten: We’ve been looking for years! Sakeena: You’ve been with The Threat? Blue: Guys, I can explain, I just wante- Strafe shoots The Threat’s heart with his desert eagle. She falls over. Blue: VINDI! Blue desperately turns Vindi towards him, praying she’s still alive. Vindi: I love you, Blue. Goodnight. The candlelight had burnt out. The Threat was gone. Volt sobbed. Strafe: Should I kill him? Sakeena: '''No. He’s an awful person. He should live with what he's done. '''Strafe: Okay. That was the end of it. Volt’s heart was broken. He couldn’t even live with Sakeena now- his former friends had lost all respect for him. He was homeless. ---- Volt sat in the alleyway he lived in. He held a shotgun in his hand. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to do something for himself one last time. Volt attempts to half-sing, half-sob his way through Many Shades of Black. Volt: Go ahead Go ahead, smash it on the floor Take whatever's left And take it with you out the door See if I cry See if I shed a single sorry tear Can't say that it's been that great No, in fact, it's been a wasted, worried year Everybody sees And everyone agrees That you and I are wrong And it's been that way too long Take it as it comes And be thankful when it's done There's so many ways to act And there's many shades of black There's so many shades of black There's so many shades of black Let it out Let it all out, say what's on your mind You can kick and scream and Shout and say things that are so unkind Yeah, see if I care See if I stand firm or if I fall 'Cause in the back of my mind and on the tip of my tongue Is the answer to it all And everybody sees And everyone agrees That you and I are wrong And it's been that way too long Take it as it comes And be thankful when it's done There's so many ways to act And there's many shades of black There's so many shades of black Yeah, there's many shades of black Everybody sees And everyone agrees That you and I are wrong And it's been that way too long So take it as it comes And be thankful when it's done There's so many ways to act And you cannot take it back No, you cannot take it back Yes, there's many shades of black There's so many shades of black Yeah, there's many shades of black There's so many shades of black There's so many shades of black Yeah, there's many shades of black There's so many shades of black And there's many shades of black There's so many shades of black Volt sang his last lyric Volt: Go ahead. And he shot himself in the head, ending his life. THE END Cast *Volt *The Threat *Strafe *Sakeena Kamel *Rachel *Leah *Squav *Vorplazz Category:Episodes Category:Fantendo - Alternate Worlds